Elf
Elves have long been the allies of Mankind. together the two great races constructed a kingdom called Zedonia. Gradually however, Elves came to be discriminated against within this great society. As a result, a schism occured in which a contingent of Elves split off and occupied an area of the nothern border of Zedonia which they named Kressia. Units All of the units in the Elf army are trained at the Barracks. Click in the unit name to see a picture, and others useful informations . Note: '''The second value in Time is the real training time, with the minimum required lvl of Bootcamp, the value in () mean the bootcamp lvl. '''Note2: All gold values and training times are base values. For the effects of training time reduction, see Bootcamp, and for gold reduction, see Manufacturing Skill. Note3: A green cell mean that this is best stat compared with others units of the same tier and attack type. A yellow cell mean the better stat but with the same value as other unit. See more info in Unit Comparison page. Buildings Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. Racial Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Tree of Life building. Once researched, the spells will only grant the spell bonus to Elf Heroes during combat. These spells are passive spells and do not need to be casted. Main Tasks See main article: Elf Main Tasks Daily Tasks Analysis & Strategy Overall Elven players have the best range unit, the Elite Archer. Furthermore, they also have the fastest tier ten unit, the Fairy Dragon. Dwarwen soldiers are the elves' resource carrier. They are relatively cheap and can carry 150 units. Thus, they will be in use throughout the game Centuars, Pegasus Warriors, Unicorns, and Dryads have questionable use. The elves have average spell abilities. The Orc's draft or the Undead's Intensive training would be helpful. Protected Early Game ( < 2200 Fame) At this stage, you are protected against other players. Assuming that you are somewhat active, you should have more than 2200 Fame before your protection ends. After finishing the tutorial, your first task is to capture as many mines as you are allowed. The four elite archers you are given are pivitol. Seperate the four you are given into four slots, and begin to capture mines, preferly non-gold. Your next step should be to build a magic tower, and then research level 1 of all four resource upgrades. Finally, you should upgrade your warehouse a few times and build a market. After your economy has been established, your should focus on preparing to build Dwarwen soldiers. Casual Players Much of your income will come from tasks, and the daily visit to world buildings. Do not forget to visit the watermill and the windmill every day. Also, do not forget to complete the daily task Master key and Lucky Blessing once a day. Once you reach 800 fame, complete maintain order once a day to receive 5 elven archers. Hardcore Player Early Game (2200-10000 Fame) From this point on, you can be attacked and attack those between 1/5 of your fame and 5 times your fame. The goal of this stage is usually to get an acceptable hero, continue teching, and get a second castle. At this stage, you would want to build at least a level 4 tavern, and hire a blue hero, preferly with good speed. At this stage, speed is the most crucial attribute of a combat hero. You should attempt to begin teching to build elven archers. However, continue to build dwarwen soldiers because they will remain useful as carriers. To conquer a second castle, you would need at least 200 000 units, the more the better and the less units you will lose when conquering a castle. Which type of castle you should conquer is a matter of debate. However, unless there are extraordinary circumstances, it is usually a good idea to get a castle nearby. Each type of castle gives special advantages. An orc castle will allow you to research Draft, a hero spell which can be used in conjunction with bootcamp to help you build troops faster, as well as Harden Bones, one of the best combat hero spell in the game. A undead castle will allow you to research intensive training, which has the same effect as draft. A human castle allows you to build Archangels, though you'll likely not until much later. Thus, you can choose to capture a human castle later. An elven castle allows you to build troops faster, but it is generally recommended to get a different one. Once a day, a player should complete the Clean Up Remnants task to gain 8 dwarwen soldiers. Dwarwen soldiers and elvens archers should be focused on at this point. The former is very useful for carrying resources, while the latter is useful in combat. Once you have higher leveled warehouse, you might consider focusing on only one or two types of mines. It is cheaper to simply upgrade one resource upgrade than many. Everyday, complete the too know our enemy task to gain 3 scouts. Casual Players Every so often, look around to see if there are any inactive players you can attack. Raiding will greatly increase your income. A casual player, depending on how many times he logs on, may want to build up battlements. However, it is of crucial importance not to horde resources in the castle. Hardcore Players A hardcore player has less need for battlements. However, he or she should still develop them a few levels. Most of a Hardcore Player's income will come from raiding other players. Inactive players with little battlements are the easiest and most porfitable to attack. Mid-game ( 10000 - 80,000 Fame) There are different theories on when to get a level 10 tavern. Some would prefer to wait until later, while others would begin quickly. The tier 5-7 troops are generally not useful. Thus, it is common to head straight for Elite Archers. Near the end, one should have both castle and hero resource spells at high levels. Casual Players Hardcore Players Beginning at 10,000 fame, a player should have a lot of farms nearby. Scout nearby players, and save the locations of those are seem to be inactive. Endgame ( > 80K Fame) At 80k fame, an elven player should have both a level 10 tavern, and the ability to build elite archers. Players should capitalize on the world resource buildings. To minimize casualty, a player should have 5 sets of 50 Elite archers in addition to a few dwarwen soldiers to carry the resources. After you have 5 heroes outfitted thus, you should try to outfit them with 7 equal sets of elite archers, such that the total carrying capacity is 28800 or greater. Getting a good hero, preferly an elven one, at the point is crucial. Once you have one, level him/her up, and use the arena whenever possible. As a player is building up an army of elite archers, he should also begin to tech to fairy dragons. In arena, fairy dragons are usually much more effective than elite archers. A player should in general ignore green dragons, as fairy dragons are much more powerful. A player, at about 100 000 fame, should have Resource Control and their primary castle resource upgrade at level 10. What kind of castle a player should take as a third castle depends on the second. An orc castle should have been taken either as the second or the third. The orc castle will allow one to research draft and harden bones. The former will help increase troop building speed, while the latter is very useful in arena and battle. Casual Players Battlements should be high leveled at this point if a player cannot log on often. Level 10 battlements are recommended. Much of your income will come from world resource buildings. With 5 heroes occupying resource towers for 12 hours everyday, a player would gain 144000 load of resources. Hardcore Players Much of your resources will come from raiding other players. Ivory towers are the best way for a player who is supprresing his fame to level up his or her hero. See also Races *Elf *Human *Orc *Undead Category:Races Category:Elf